Midwinter Masquerade
by Eerin's Owl
Summary: Well... here's a first time TP fic, and yes it is B/S, and yes it is going to be more then one chapter, also another thing, this will get a bit sappy... not yet though.....^-^ R
1. Sweet Lullaby

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything, except the plot line…. Okay?! So don't sue me!

WTL: So here I am writing a story that actually isn't a Digimon story….

Li: :GASP:

WTL: Aw… leave off…

Biyo: :giggle:

WTL: See what I have to work with? Anyway this is a strict Briar/Sandry fic, so yeah…. Anyway I hope you like…and by the way, song lyrics will be bold, while mind speech will be in italics.

Midwinter Masquerade Winter, not to far from Winding Circle in Emelan, one candlemark after afternoon…

Briar winced in pain as his horse, Parsely, stumbled over some rocks. Cursing his luck at getting the meanest and most clumsy horse in the stable, he grimaced at Rosethorn who was riding up ahead. She was sitting gracefully, and most perfectly, on her strawberry gelding, Scarlet, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. Beside him riding on a chestnut mare, Whisper, sat his protégé Evvy. He was chagrined at how his own _student_, who was four years younger, could ride better then him, looking as if she had ridden since the day she was born. Sighing Briar took his mind off of things by thinking over the events of the last several months, which showed that he was _incredibly_ desperate because Briar rarely ever _thought_, about anything!

He had met his student, Evvy, had managed to survive a gang war, and was now, after one year away from home, returning. They had been traveling for about two weeks, and were currently about three days away, _thank the gods, _he didn't think he could stand having to sit any longer in the gods cursed saddle! Suddenly Briar was startled out of his reverie when Parsely stumbled over some rocks… again. Glaring at his horse, he glanced toward Rosethorn and called out, "Rosethorn? Do you think the girls will be there already?"

"I don't know, boy! You're the one with the mind-link to them! I think we're close enough so that you don't have to strain to talk to them though." (Rosethorn)

"Oh I'd forgotten about the mind-link. It's been a long time since I last used it, Parsely will you _please behave_?!" (Briar)

Hearing a girlish giggle behind him, Briar turned around and glared at Evvy, who just giggled louder. Mumbling something about never getting any respect, he settled in closer to his mind and called out using his mind voice, _"Sandry, Daja, Tris? Anybody there?"_

_"BRIAR! You're back!" (Sandry)_

_"So, kaq, it took you long enough!" (Daja)_

_"I was just about to fall asleep!" (Tris)_

Briar grinned at the characteristic remarks and settled down in his saddle, well at least as comfortable as he could that is.

_"Yeah it's me. The one and only Briar Moss." (Briar)_

_"Thank the gods." (Daja)_

_"I'll probably reach Winding Circle in three days. What about you girls?" (Briar)_

_"Niko and I just arrived yesterday." (Tris)_

_"Frostpine, Kirel, and I have been here about a week." (Daja)_

_"Uncle is letting Paso and I stay at Discipline for awhile." (Sandry)_

_"This gods cursed horse that Rosethorn got for me is such a pain!" (Briar)_

:giggle: _It can't be that bad!" (Sandry)_

_"Have you forgotten how horrible he is at riding?" (Tris)_

_"He's even worse then I am!" (Daja)_

_"Aw… leave off! What are you gals doing?" (Briar)_

_"Well I was going to take a nice long nap, when SOMEONE woke me up." (Tris)_

_"Who is this someone that you keep talking about?" (Briar)_

_"I'm in the forge, working on some Midwinter presents." (Daja)_

_"Awww you really shouldn't have!" (Briar)_

_"And I am spinning." (Sandry)_

_"As always, by the way, what are our sleeping arrangements?" (Briar)_

_"Sandry can tell you about that, while _I _return to my nap!" (Tris)_

_"You're sharing a room with Pasco, while Tris is sharing with Katei, her student. Malachi, Daja's student preferred a little privacy, so he decided to stay by himself in the attic. So Daja and I have our own rooms so far." (Sandry)_

_"You okay with that?" (Daja)_

_"Yeah, but what about my student, Evvy?" (Briar)_

_"OH! We'd forgotten that you had a student!" (Sandry)_

_"Well I guess I wouldn't mind sharing my room." (Daja)_

_"And neither would I, why don't you ask her for _her_ opinion in this matter?" (Sandry)_

_"Okay then, hold on." (Briar)_

Briar quickly exited the discussion, and turned to talk to Evvy.

"Evvy, who would you rather share a room with? Daja or Sandry?" (Briar)

Up ahead Rosethorn called out, "I think you should choose Sandry, you'd get along easier with her."

Briar was about to reassure Evvy, when to his surprise she said quietly, "Is she the girl who has 'bright sky blue eyes, and light brown hair with sunstreaks'? The noble who is friendly to almost anyone?"

Surprised Briar stammered, "H-how did you know all that about Sandry?"

"I think she memorized it, after you told her about three times a day." (Rosethorn)

Bewildered, Briar said to the girls, _"Evvy said that she'd rather stay with Sandry."_

_"Oh good. I don't think I was really quite up to sharing my room." (Daja)_

_"Well, Rosethorn wants to stop for awhile. I'll see you girls in three days?" (Briar)_

_"Three days then!" (Sandry)_

_"Don't be to slow, _kaq_!" (Daja)_

_Sandry, in the weaving room…_

Sandry sat in resting, loom silent for the first time in hours, a rich soft length of green cloth sat finished on the loom. She could hear Little Bear and Pasco playing outside, along with Katei, Tris's protégé with a talent for singing, and Malachi, Daja's protégé whom had a talent for painting. She smiled at the familiar sound of laughing and shouting in the yard, though she had to admit it was a bit chilly. It brought back memories of times when she herself had played with Tris, Daja, and Briar. Thinking of Briar, Sandry didn't notice that her lips had started to curve upward in a small smile. It wasn't that she didn't like any of the other girls she just had missed Briar _a lot,_ maybe even a little more. Maybe it was the way he was always teasing her, or maybe it was the way she felt happier when he was around, or maybe-_ Sandry! _ Startled Sandry jumped, and looked around before realizing that it was Tris who had mind called her.

_"Tris?" (Sandry)_

_"Tell Pasco, Malachi, and Katei to come in. It's going to rain soon! And I personally don't want to have to worry about a soaking wet Little Bear." (Tris)_

_"Okay I'll tell them." (Sandry)_

_"Thanks, now maybe I can get some sleep!" (Tris)_

_"Oh you!" (Sandry)_

Shaking her head at Tris's characteristic reply, she got up and walked briskly out of the workroom and into the yard, standing on the weather worn front step she called out to the breathless "kids" running around the yard, not that they were actually any younger then Sandry herself, "Malachi, Pasco, Katei! Bring Little Bear in, Tris says it's going to start raining soon!"

Then she just barely got out of the way before all four stampeded by. Giving the darkening sky one last look, she closed the door behind her hoping that Briar, and Rosethorn of course, wasn't going to be out in the rain.

_Briar…_

The steady cacophony of the rain beating on the roof filled Briar's ears, as he lay in bed. They had managed to find a small inn to stay in for the night, so that they wouldn't have to sleep on the damp muddy ground. Currently it was dark in Briar's room, with only the dim light that managed to make it through the clouds to illuminate the room. Briar had tried several different positions, and yet he still couldn't fall asleep, finally he gave up and let his thoughts drift- to Sandry. He remembered fondly the way her bright cornflower blue eyes were always gentle or laughing, the way her long light brown hair had sunstreaks and was always braided. Right before he had left with Rosethorn she had started wearing her braids wrapped around her head, which he though gave her a graceful, refined look. He remembered how fond of her he had become after always teasing her and playing pranks on her. Smiling he decided that he would call out a goodnight to the girls and hopefully, Sandry just might still be awake.

_"Night girls." (Briar)_

_"Good night Briar. The others are all already asleep, or they'd wish you good night too." (Sandry)_

_"Then why are you still awake?" (Briar)_

_"I'm working on a Midwinter present." (Sandry)_

_"For who?" (Briar)_

_"As if I'm going to tell you plant mage! And shouldn't you already be asleep? You're usually out could two minutes after hitting your pillow!" (Sandry)_

_"I dunno, I just couldn't fall asleep." (Briar)_

All was quiet and Briar was just starting to wonder if she wasn't mad at him, when she suddenly spoke up.

_"Would you like me to sing you a song? I do it for Uncle when he can't sleep." (Sandry)_

_"Okay then, sing away." (Briar)_

_"Do you have any requests?" (Sandry)_

_"Not really." (Briar)_

_"Well my Uncle really likes the song The Prayer, and I like singing it." (Sandry)_

_"Sure." (Briar)_

Briar had never really heard Sandry sing before, and was a little surprised at how clear and sweet sounding her voice sounded. The feeling of thread, weaving, and home wove through her voice, making Briar feel soothed, and he started to drift away on the wave of her lovely voice.

**I pray you'll be my eyes,**

**And watch her where she goes,**

**And help her to be wise,**

**Help me to let go.**

Briar drifted deep into his thoughts. Remembering how he came to Discipline he remembered his counter part, Roach, and how much he had changed from a lowborn common street rat, to a plant mage named Briar Moss, whom celebrated this transformation, every day on his birthday.

**Every mother's prayer,**

**Every child knows,**

**Lead her to a place,**

**Guide her with your grace,**

**To a place where she'll be safe.**

Sandry lulled by the slow song, and the work she was doing, thought back deep into her memories, to the time when her mother and father were dying. Tears came to Sandry's eyes as she remembered the last thing her mother has said, "Sandry, we'll meet again, and until that time, remember that your father and I love you."

**I pray she finds your light,**

**And holds it in her heart,**

**As darkness falls each night,**

**Remind her where you are.**

Briar went back to the time when he first met Sandry, Tris, and Daja. He had been wary around them, and even a little scornful, but soon grew to trust each of the four girls. After the quake, the first thing that had signified their friendship was their working together to make a crystal filled with light for Sandry, so that she never be afraid of the dark again.

**Every mother's prayer,**

**Every child knows,**

**Need to find a place,**

**Guide her to a place,**

**Give her faith so she'll be safe.**

Sandry had loved her parents, and Pirisi. When she had come to Discipline, she had made friends with the other three boarders, and had managed to stop grieving for her lost family. Yet although she had moved on, she was still scarred by the time she had been trapped in the dark, she was deathly terrified of the dark.

**Lead her to a place,**

**Guide her with your grace,**

**To a place where she'll be safe.**

Briar was half-asleep by the time Sandry finished her song, but he noticed the slight tremor in her voice as she sang the last note.

_"Sandry?" (Briar)_

_"Yes?" (Sandry)_

_"Don't cry, your mother loved you, and you have a new family now, us." (Briar)_

_"I know Briar, it was just the moment I guess. Go to sleep now." (Sandry)_

_"Sandry? If it helps, I love you."_

He felt her smile, as she replied_, "I love you too, Briar." _Then as he fell asleep he heard her faint murmur, "But in what way Briar? What way?"

WTL: So my first Briar/Sandry fic…. Don't be too harsh…… R&R


	2. Serenading the Night

Disclaimer: Welps I don't own Tamora Pierce, and/or any song that happens to appear okay

Disclaimer: Welps I don't own Tamora Pierce, and/or any song that happens to appear okay? ^-^

WTL: HEY!!!!! IT'S ME AGAIN!!!!! And The Prayer was sung my Celine Dion from Quest For Camelot…

Li: of course being the idiot she is she forgot to write that into her story…

WTL: :sigh: must we continually insult each other?

Li: yes…

WTL: okay, then at least let me get the story started, oh and I met midwinter, you know like Christmas!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midwinter Masquerad_e_

_Three days later, Briar, noon…_

Briar looked ahead into the distance where he could see Discipline Cottage, looking serene as ever in the clear sunshine.He could see a young boy playing with a big dog, running back and forth just like he had done not to long ago.Fiddling with his clothes, he smoothed out his dark brown cloak, and smooth white shirt.He thought of what Sandry would say to his actually wearing clothes that looked decent, then his eyes gray-green eyes darkened in confusion at the thought of Sandry.Two nights ago he had told her he loved her, but he wasn't sure if Sandry had really understood him, that he loved her as more then just a friend.Did she mean that she loved him as a friend, or more?Shaking his head he turned to Evvy, "So how do you like your first glimpse of Discipline?"

She looked at him, face amazed. "It's wonderful! It looks so comfortable!And I can't wait to meet the famous Sandry!"Rosethorn turned to give them a rare smile, they were all excited about coming, and were anxious to see if anything had changed.Finally reaching the cottage each of the three mages dismounted giving their reins to the guards who had accompanied them to the cottage, waving farewell to them Rosethorn unlatched the gate and marched up to Pasco who was staring at them.

"Boy! Yes I am talking to you. Pay attention when someone talks to you!" Rosethorn rebuked him as his glance had wandered to Evvy. 

"Dedicate Rosethorn?" (Pasco)

"Who did you expect? Now where is Lark, boy?" (Rosethorn)

"She's in her workroom." (Pasco)

With that Rosethorn swept off, leaving Pasco extremely bewildered.Briar and Evvy shared a grin, before Briar stepped up. "Don't worry you'll get used to her. As Lark once told me, 'Her bark is worse then her bite'"

"Are you Briar?Briar Moss?" (Pasco)

Before Briar could reply a blond and red whirlwind came running out of the cottage, shrieking, "BRIAR! BRIAR!!!! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" 

Without a second thought the noble launched herself at him, engulfing him in an enthusiastic hug.Hugging her back, he realized just to what extent he had missed her.Finally pulling out of the tight embrace, he tapped her little nose and smirked, "So you did miss me! Awww…. I didn't know you cared!" 

"Of course I cared! Besides now Pasco and I don't have to keep dusting Rosethorn's workshop." With that she turned towards Evvy and gave her a hug too.When the girl pulled away stiffly, she just raised a refined blond eyebrow, shrugging she turned towards Pasco.

"Pasco you go help Briar get his things to the room you two now share, while I show Evvy up to our room."Giving Sandry a mock salute Pasco grabbed Briar's bags and ran inside while Briar and Sandry sauntered slowly behind, followed closely by Evvy.On entering the house they saw that Rosethorn and Lark had just finished welcoming each other, and now Lark came to greet Briar and Evvy with warm hugs.Then Pasco came prancing out of Briar's old room calling, "Oh Lady Sandrilene! I think it's time to go to my dancing lessons with Yazmin or whom I more fondly call, the little monster!"

"Oh Pasco! I forgot to tell you, Yazmin is visiting some friends right now, so she told me to tell you to practice by yourself as she will be gone for about a month." (Sandry)

"Oh alright." Sighing Pasco headed off, and Sandry led Evvy into her room.Following their lead Briar entered the door that he had entered for almost three whole years of his life.On entering the room he let out a sigh of homecoming.It was a little different now, but it still had the feeling of a safe haven for Briar.Before doing any unpacking Briar placed his beloved shakkan on the windowsill.Home wasn't home until his shakkan was placed on its familiar worn brown windowsill.Whistling as he worked he didn't notice the audience that stood in his doorway.Sandry and Evvy stood in the doorway giggling at him, at lwast they had become friends.

"What are you laughing at?" (Briar)

"You look like you just got in a fight with a bull!" (Evvy)

And he did too.His black hair stood up in every which way, and there were smudges of dirt all over his clothing and his body.His "nice" white shirt was half tucked in, and half un-tucked, his pants had somehow gotten ripped, ad all in all, he looked a mess.Putting a scowl on his face he was about to say something angry, but it was ruined by his tripping and falling flat in his face, which made her friends laugh even harder.Giving in Briar joined in with the laughter that seemed to fill the house.

_Later that night…_

Everybody sat together in the main room, fire danced flickering back and forth in the fireplace chasing the chill of the winter wind away.Everything was comfortable, as the various people in the room bent over their different projects.

Malachi sat, frowning in concentration, at his sketchpad, beside him was Katei concentrating on the hefty pad of paper in front of her, the fire flickering over their faces, since they sat directly in front of it.Evvy and Pasco were laying on their bellies facing each other over a chess board, playing an intense game, Pasco losing drastically to the girl with rock magic.Off to the right of the fireplace Rosethorn sat at her table facing the wall, her pen scratching over the paper on which she was writing the letter with, Lark behind her the spinning wheel spinning nonstop as a perfect white string came out of tufts of wool.In the corner opposite them sat Tris curled up comfortably head in hand as she absorbed herself in her book, Little Bear at her feet snoozing comfortably.Across the room in her corner sat Daja, Kirel, and Frostpine hunched over a design of something or other, muttering back and forth.In between Daja and Tris, sat Sandry who was using her old green drop spindle, eyes squinting at the shimmery cloth she was spinning.Briar sat close beside her memorizing a potion that could be used to relieve stress and anxiety.Niko completed the scene as he paced around the whole room weaving in and out between the people in the room, murmuring something or other, hands repeating the same motions over and over.

Sandry grinned as she finally finished spinning the unique glittery thread that she needed for a special project, carefully winding it up she placed it in her workbasket.Then getting up to stretch, she glanced around the room smiling at the picturesque scene, then glancing at Rosethorn writing at her table, she let out a little yelp and went flying into her room.Once inside she grabbed a stack of creamy white envelopes, and then headed back out to the main room.Ignoring the bewildered look she was receiving, she handed a white envelope to everyone one in the room, except Little Bear of course.As she walked around she started to talk.

"Lady Inoulia was just visiting, and she talked Uncle into having a ball.It's to be the day right after Midwinter." 

"This ball is to celebrate Midwinter?" (Niko)

"Yes, and it is to be a masquerade.He is inviting everyone, and intends to not leave one single person out.Everyone in the temple city :glance at Lark and Rosethorn:, and the Street Guard :glance at Pasco: are invited, not to mentions nobles from all over the world that he somehow knows." (Sandry)

"Would we have to wear finery, and things like that?" (Briar)

"Yes, Lady Inoulia insists, and she insists on doing the thing where all the nobles walk down the Grand Staircase.Pasco you are going to be introduced too, so you better find someone to walk down that big staircase with you.It's supposed to be less frightening that way." (Sandry)

"ME?! WHY ME?! I'M NOT A NOBLE!" (Pasco)

"Lady Inoulia insists, since you are my student." Then in one fluid movement she turned to face everyone, a pleading look on her face, hands in a beseeching position. "Please go, please! I'll feel so lonely, and bored if you don't go!" 

Everyone in the room looked at her, looked at each other, back at her, and then back at each other.Then they all broke out in a tumult of sentences.

"Of course!"

"I'd love too!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

_"Besides, I wanna see what these 'nobles' are really like!" (Daja)_

_"I wouldn't pass up the chance of eternal teasing!" (Briar)_

_"I just wanna see Briar dance!!!!" (Tris)_

_"Thank you." (Sandry)_

_"No problem!" (Briar, Daja, Tris)_

After a couple of minutes people started to leave, until finally Sandry was the last one in the room.Feeling confined she grabbed her cloak, her workbasket, and headed up to the roof.Sighing in relief as the cool fresh air washed over her, she carefully pulled out the green cloth that she had been secretly weaving for the last couple of weeks.After finally finishing all her other Midwinter gifts she had started to work on this special gift for Briar.Reaching into her workbasket she pulled out the thread she had finished earlier that night.It was a green-silver that shimmered with an inner light, sturdy and light, it was perfect for embroidering the cloak with.Threading her needle she carefully smoothed the half finished cloak over her lap, all that was left to was the intricate threadwork that she would use the special thread for.Right as she was about to pierce the cloth with her needle, a curly brown head popped out of the opening in the roof.Katei scrambled out to sit near Sandry.They sat in silence for awhile before Katei said, "I come here when I feel lonely, and sing.Do you mind if I sing?"

"Of course not! Your voice is beautiful!"

"Thank you. Before I left, my mother taught me an old love ballad that had been passed down among the generations of women in my family.Whenever I sing it I feel that much closer to my family." (Katei)

Then as if following a silent cue, Katei's voice filled the air. Her voice was lovely, rich and clear, ringing out like chimes in the wind, and her magic just helped the effect, making an ethereal music that seemed to twine and twist around her voice.As her song rang through the clear night air, Sandry's mind became filled with thoughts of Briar.

**Did you ever love somebody,**

**So much that the Earth moved,**

**Did you ever love somebody,**

**Even though it hurt too.**

Before Briar had left with Rosethorn, he had told Sandry that he was going to find a cloak.Not just any cloak, this one would be special.It would be a dark forest green, embroidered with as many different shades of green as was possible, and there would be one single thread that simmered with a gray-green light embroidered into the whole thing.It would be a cloak worthy of a plant mage.

**Did you ever love somebody,**

**Nothing else your heart could do,**

**Did you ever love somebody,**

**Who never knew.**

Over the year Briar and Sandry had kept up their correspondence and with each letter she kept falling deeper and deeper in love.When it came time to start Midwinter presents she had secretly mailed Rosethorn a letter, asking if Briar still had the same old brown cloak.When she replied that yes, he still had the same cloak Sandry set to work.

**Did you ever lay your head down,**

**On the shoulder of a good friend,**

**And then had to look away somehow,**

**Had to hide the way you felt for them.**

While she worked on all the other projects for everyone else, she researched different patterns, and put them all together into one, so that she ended up with the perfect design.Going to Lark and Crane, she had asked them for every different shade of green they could find, that was a die.For days afterward her hands had been stained with greens from various dieings.Finally all the thread she needed was ready and all the other presents were finished.

**Have you ever prayed the day would come,**

**You'd hear them say they felt it too,**

**Have you ever loved someone who never knew.**

Sandry spent days weaving the cloth for the cloak.It would be warm in the winter, cool in the summer, and repel water.As she weaved, memories of Briar ran through her head.The time she had seen him crying from the pain of cutting his shakkan, the time when he had volunteered to "nick" a jacket, just so she could study the embroidery, and the times he had tweaked her braids just so she would be frustrated.

**I did,**

**You did,**

**Well you know I'd understand,**

**I could,**

**I would,**

**More then anybody can.**

Finally Sandry started embroidery the cloak.She knew Lark suspected something, but Lark had never asked and she had never deigned to explain.Days passed, and the day Briar first contacted them she had finished most of the cloak.That night she had just started spinning the "special" thread, and it had taken her three days to finish.

**Did you ever love somebody,**

**So much that the Earth moved,**

**Did you ever love somebody,**

**Even though it hurt too.**

Sandry glanced down at the cloak.She had been using her magic to embroider, and had managed to complete about a third of the work.Deciding it was enough for that night she carefully folded up the cloak up, and tucked it safely into her workbasket.Wiping a solitary tear off her cheek she wrapped her cloak closer around her, warding away the chill.

**Did you ever love somebody,**

**Nothing else your heart could do,**

**Did you ever love somebody,**

**Like I love you,**

Did Briar only lobe her as a dear friend or more?Did he care for her the way she did him? Would she ever be able to tell him her true feelings? Sighing she got up, putting a hand briefly Katie's shoulder she quickly entered her room, and quietly got ready for bed.As she lay her head on her pillow, she heard the last few noted of Katie's song, and fell asleep to the image of Briar's twinkling gray-green eyes.

**Like I love you.**

****Briar turned over in his sleep, a sweet voice rang through his head, and a familiar blue-eyed face entered his dreams, generating a smile from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Well… so there is the next part, and I'm sorry if you guys couldn't tell it was a part story… by the way the song is Jessica Simpson, Did You Ever. It's a really nice song… R&R 


	3. Exchange of Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own CoM! Just thought I would warn you! And ANYTHING else that appears in here I might not kno about that is copyrighted!

WTL: I'm really sorry about how it took me soooo long to continue busy I guess….. no I'm NOT lying okay maybe I am but I guess I just had a MASSIVE writers block! Hahahah  ^^

Li: Excuses, excuses! Will you EVER stop making excuses?! "oh I forgot to turn on the timer" "my printer ran out of ink" it's the ONLY thing that you can say!

Biyo: uhhh but she says plenty of stuff that isn't excuses… like "HI!" or "I don't own CoM"

Li: "I don't own CoM" could be an excuse you know…

WTL: I give up I give up…. BTW isn't the helper supposed to HELP?

Li: Wasn't in the job description…

WTL: That's RIGHT!!!  NOW I remember!!!!!!  You ONLY help SAKURA OOOOUUUUUTTTT!!!!!

  
Li: THAT"S NOT TRUUUUUEEEEE….. (Biyo and WTL just give him skeptical looks)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midwinter Masquerade A week after the invitations were passed out… 

          Briar was in his room tending to his shakkan when he heard a ruckus in the main room.  Racing into the main room, he found Evvy and Pasco arguing loudly.  Looking around for help he found that the house was deserted and it was up to him to stop the fight between the too people.

"What do you mean I can't dance?! Of course I can dance!  And so can all the other girls! Not to mention that Katei has the most beautiful singing voice in the world! So there mister high and mighty!" (Evvy)

"But I can DANCE better! And as for the other girls, well, Katei is the only girl with any REAL talent, and that's only in singing!" (Pasco)

          Seeing a furious Evvy raise her hand to slap Pasco, Briar quickly intercepted her catching her raised hand in his own.  As she looked into his friendly green eyes, she turned red from embarrassment.

"Now what is this all about?" (Briar)

"We were talking about our talents, then Pasco decided to change the subject to dancing which he announced without any thought that he was the best!" (Evvy)

"And then she blew up! I was just joking around!" (Pasco)

"Well you were being unnecessarily mean about it! So of course I was mad!" (Evvy)

"Why don't you two just calm down! Take deep breaths 1….2….3…" (Briar)

          Glaring at each other one last time, they closed their eyes and inhaled and exhaled.  Briar watched as each of the two visibly calmed down. When they opened their eyes, Briar steered them toward the door, once there he quietly murmured a few words of wisdom for them to hear.

"Evvy lighten up, I bet Pasco was just joking around with you! But Pasco, you've got to remember that there is always someone who is better than you, don't ask how many times that got knocked into MY head, so don't you go get cocky!"  Looking at their sober faces Briar winked at them and shooed them off into the sunlight.  At the gate the two met up with Sandry, and after a few quick words with them, Sandry walked up to Briar, her workbasket swinging on her elbow, delicate eyebrows raised inquisitively.

"Tell me all about what happened!" (Sandry)

          Briar briefly told her about the dispute between their apprentice, and by the time he finished the story, she had a thoughtful look on her face.  She placed her workbasket down in her room, turned to Briar and gave him a brilliant smile.  Hugging him exuberantly she said excitedly, "Thank you so much! You've just given me the BEST idea!" 

          With that she launched herself out of the room leaving behind a bewildered and red-faced Briar.  Quickly ducking into his room before anyone could see his cherry red face, he sat down on his bed.  Reaching into his trunk he was about to pull out a notebook when his fingers brushed against a soft, satiny substance.  Pulling it out, he recognized it as the one that Sandry had given him the day he had trimmed his shakkan for the first time.  He hadn't known at the time why he had kept it, but not he fingered the smooth white silk, lost in his thoughts.

          When had a he really felt the first twinge of love for her? Maybe it was when she had stared down Crane in order to help him_, _or maybe it was when he had just realized how vulnerable the "fearless" noble really was_.  _It hadn't exactly hit him, just how much he loved her, until the day before he had left with Rosethorn, when he had sat with her on the roof, and they had talked about their fears, hopes, and dreams, just like when they had first discovered the refuge of the roof.  He had missed her so much during the year he was away, and now that he was back all of his feelings were slapping him in the face. He softly rubbed the cloth between his thumb and index finger, noticing the two black x's that had been seared into his hand, but that was another life, another Briar, now was now.  And Briar had just decided exactly what now meant, but before he could really think more deeply into it he was distracted by a very familiar voice.

"BRIAR! Where are you boy? I need help brewing some of this herbal mix!" (Rosethorn)

          Scrambling up Briar carefully tucked the white handkerchief away, and opened the door.  Briskly he walked to Rosethorn's workroom where he quickly became so immersed in his project that nothing disturbed him for the rest of the day.

Midwinter Morning… 

          Briar shivered as he felt a cool rush of wind ruffle his hair.  Pulling his covers closer he refused to acknowledge Pasco who was shaking Briar in an effort to wake him up.  Finally the plant-mage sat up in exasperation and glared at Pasco through bleary green eyes, as he tried futilely to flatten his dark black hair, which was currently standing up every which way.  Getting dressed as quickly as he could he followed Pasco out into the kitchen, where he was greeted by the sight of his very tired looking companions.  Sliding into the empty space next to Tris, he watched as Katei, Malachi, and Evvy made breakfast, while Pasco went to try and wake up Rosethorn.  The five at the table smiled knowingly at each other when they heard the rebuke that they had all been waiting for, "BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!  I WILL GET UP WHEN I FEEL LIKE GETTING UP!"

          Lark rolled her eyes and shrugged, while Daja mischievously started counting down on her fingers, five… four… three… two… one…

"I DON'T CARE IF IT IS MIDWINTER! You can wait for your present can't you?" (Rosethorn)

          During the brief silence that followed, Briar supposed that Pasco has said something, and then he heard the sound of someone being pushed out of the room, followed by a loud slam.  Pasco entered the kitchen a few seconds later with a sheepish grin on his face, "I told her Crane would be around sometime to drop off some "packages", and then she threw me out."

          As Pasco moved to help Evvy with setting the tea Rosethorn came in, looking as cool and calm as her namesake.  Quietly sitting down in the vacant chair opposite from Lark, she had just said good morning to everybody, when the door was opened and Crane, Niko, Frostpine, and Kirel entered the room.  Unable to suppress her faint blush, Rosethorn, along with the men, looked at the others questioningly when they all started to break out in hysterical laughter.  

          After the laughter finally died down, breakfast was served and then cleaned up, and then everyone moved into the main room where everyone started to exchange their Midwinter gifts.  So far Briar has received an exquisitely designed set of knives from Daja, Frostpine, and Kirel; Rosethorn had given him three packages of some seeds that he had been wanting; while Tris had given him a detailed book about plants.  Glancing around the room he was just about to gather up his courage to go give his present to Sandry, when the person in question plunked herself down in front of him, looked him straight in the eye and placed a medium sized plain white box in his lap.  Then before Briar could say anything she had whirled herself away, and there was nothing left for him to do but open the package in his lap.

          Hefting the box he recognized it as the type of box that people used to put clothes in.  Half disappointed, he carefully undid the ribbon, and opened the box.  He opened the box and their nestled in the midst of white tissue paper was the thing that he had been dreaming of for many years now.  He reached out a single finger to stroke the dark green fabric of his brand new cloak, and then he slowly drew it out, eyes widening in awe at the handsome piece of clothing.  The floor length forest green fabric was as rich, and soft as velvet or cashmere, yet light enough to be cotton, and it burst with Sandry's own unique style of magic. He knew that she had made everything, from the weaving of the cloth to the spinning of each thin thread, the only thing she hadn't done, was make the dye and craft the fine silver clasp at the throat of the masterpiece.  All along the hem of the sides, and bottom, and hood, she had embroidered briars against an intricate background of moss, sewn with every imaginable shade of green that he could think of.  And throughout all the embroidery he could trace a single thread of shimmering green-silver winding it's way in and out of the embroidery.  The clasp was also a thing of immense beauty, made of sliver it was made up of briars, with a small, stylized roach acting as the clip.  Looking up in an effort to find the one who had given this treasure he notices that everyone else in the room had come up behind him to admire the cloak.   __

"It's so beautiful!" (Evvy)

"So that's why she sent me that letter asking about your old brown cloak!" (Rosethorn)

"And asked me for all those green dyes!" (Crane)

"And wanted me to make that clasp for her." (Daja)

"Briar, that cloak is worthy enough for any king!  The workmanship is marvelous, and you will be able to have that for many years to come.  I almost envy you for that cloak." (Niko)

Briar smiled at Niko, and gave a small jump when Sandry, who had come up behind him, started to talk, almost in an apologetic tone.  "I was trying to decide what to do for your Midwinter gift, when I remembered before you left you had told me about the cloak that you wanted so much, so I decided that I would make it."  Everyone turned to stare at Sandry, and flustered she kept on talking.  I added a little magic to it, it's warmth will adjust to you.  You will never be too hot or too cold while you are wearing this cloak.  It can also repel water and dirt."  Silence filtered through the air as Briar just continued to stare at the thread mage, seconds passed where the others stared to feel uncomfortable, and Sandry suddenly got a look of panic in her eye.  "I'm sorry, you must not like it! I really tried to tailor it towards what you'd like, but if you give me suggestions I'm sure I could fix it and…"

          Before Sandry could finish her sentence, she found herself swept up and twirled around in a joyous hug.  Sensing that the two might want to be alone, the others drifted quietly away.

"What do you mean I don't like it? It's beautiful! Absolutely perfect!  Thank you so much!" (Briar)

          Then quickly placing the noble down, Briar handed her the gift that he had gotten her.  Watching her open it he smiled at her amazement and delight relieved that she liked it.

          The present that he had chosen for her was a small 12" by 6" cherry wood chest.  Engraved on the lid was many petaled rose, and in the center of the flower, where the golden heart would normally be, was a crystal that shimmered and glowed as if it was a beam of moonlight.  Inside the crystal, colors danced and drifted as if a wind was blowing a colored mist.  Lifting the top Sandry gasped in wonderment, for there were three small compartments, and on large one, each with a small lid of its own, with a rosebud to let the person grasp the lid with, each lined in wine-red velvet.  Opening the large compartment she found a delicate white, silver pendant shaped like a heart that hung on a matching threadlike chain.  She watched eyes wide with amazement as Briar gently lifted the necklace and put it gently around her neck.  By this time the room had been emptied completely or Daja would have remarked about the fine workmanship of the necklace.  

"I don't know what to say! It's just to wonderful for a simple thank you!" breathed Sandry as she looked up into his beautiful evergreen colored eyes.  As if in a trance she slowly raised her face, as he lowered his, while simultaneously putting his arms around her slender waist.  Their lips were decimeters away from touching when Lady Inoulia suddenly came storming into the room, trailing a red faced Tris, and muttering Daja.

"I don't care if she's unconscious and near death! She must go immediately to the Citade-LADY SANDRILENE FA TOREN! What do you think you're doing?!"  Immediately after her remark groans sounded from all over the house, from various peepholes that just happened open onto the main room.  Muttering angrily at being denied the chance of seeing Briar and Sandry smooch, they didn't try to hide their anger as they moved resignedly into the main room.  During this time a red-faced Sandry quickly spoke, "Briar was just… seeing if their was something in my eye! And now I feel so much better! Thank you so much Briar!"  

          With that they quickly separated, and arranged themselves at a good distance from each other.  Still a little suspicious, Lady Inoulia started to resume her talk, "Lady Sandrilene, tomorrow is the ball, and today is our dress rehearsal remember? Now where is your apprentice, Paco was it? Nevermind that, you just need to know that he must be there too."

"Um… Excuse me, my name's Pasco, not Paco." (Pasco)

"Yes that's nice. Now who were you going to be introduced with?  You know when you walk down the grand staircase?" (Lady Inoulia) "Hurry up boy! We don't have all year!"

          Frantically Briar said the first thing that came to his mind, "Evvy!! She'll be my partner!"

          At that everybody's eyes widened in shock, and Evvy let known her view of things, "ME?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Fine whoever this, Evvy, is she'll do!" With that she turned off her heel and marched off with Sandry in tow. "Now who are you going to be paired with? Let's see… the Empress of Namorn has a little brother that would do just perfect for…"

"NO!!!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!"  At the sound of Sandry's shriek, everyone raced to see Sandry and Inoulia faced off.  Both red-faced with the wind whipping their skirts wildly, they made a formidable match.  Tris grinned as she heard Daja murmur, "Two nobles, hmmm…. Women at that! Let's see if our noble can win."

"And break her winning streak? Never!" (Briar)

"Shhh! They're getting started!" (Pasco)

"What did you say, _Lady_ Inoulia?" (Sandry) 

"I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear to you the first time, but I refuse to walk down that staircase with anyone." (Sandry)

"But, my dear, protocol insists…." (Inoulia)

"Lady I am no more your 'dear" then you are my mother, and protocol won't mind letting me walk down a staircase by myself." (Sandry)

"But your Uncle will be disgraced!" (Inoulia)

"I have already discussed this with my Uncle and he does not mind.  Now Lady Inoulia are you satisfied?" (Sandry)

"But your introduction! How will you be introduced?" (Lady Inoulia)

"Leave that to me. Evvy, Pasco, let's go." Sandry walked off briskly clearly in charge this time, leaving behind Lady Inoulia who was still blustering and trying to get her point through.

"She _is good_ at that!" (Frostpine)

"She has made us rather proud several times." (Rosethorn)

"At least she's an honest noble! Imagine the havoc she could wreak if she weren't!" (Tris)

Everyone stood silent, thinking about an evil Sandry, and shuddered at the mental image in their minds.

          Briar turned around to go into his room, and as he shut the door he sent Sandry a quick message, _Good luck, noble!_  Then right as he entered the room, he blushed as he head Tris mutter to Daja, "They were soooo close tooo!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: okay I know this took awhile but… erm… yeah…. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon… sorry for making you wait so long! R&R


End file.
